T or D?
by TakariDaikari Fan
Summary: A Truth and Dare is not only for fun, but it can also make someone think...(My first fic! Happy! Happy! r+r, please! Taiora and Michi hinting, also Takari and Daikari hintings...I think that's what you call it...O.o)


Title: Truth or Dare

Title: T or D

Rating: PG, due to some very interesting conversation that happens…

Couples: Taiora and Michi hinting, along with the Daikari and Takari hinting…

Summary: A Truth and Dare game is not only for fun, but it can also make someone think

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Other: That very very last line is in Kari's POV…

-------------------------------------------------

__

"Kari, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like more, TO or me?"

It was just a harmless game. Nothing really deadly about it, yet, she ran at the question. She could have just passed it, or lied. Said something! She just ran though…

__

Everyone in the room looked at her. Most of them expected her to say TK, or saying that she just liked them both as friends. Kari could fell her face grow pale. Her heart ached.

"Come on Kari, which one do you like?"

She let out a sigh and stopped running. Kari had to figure out why she had ran. Her actions had surprised herself…She surprised everyone. Tears came down her face. 'Damn it…why didn't I choose…Was I afraid or something?!' She mentally yelled at herself.

__

  
"I…I like…" Kari looked at Davis, with that sparkle in his eyes hoping it was eyes…yet with some pleading in it. She looked at TK, who everyone had said they were a perfect couple, destined from birth to love. His eyes did not sparkle, but they also held that hope and that pleading for it to be him. 

"I…I like…" She never said…she just ran. Ran right passed everyone and out the door.

"Kari?" Kari turned around to see Tai, her brother. He looked like Davis…or Davis looked like him. "Kari are you ok?"

"Leave me alone…please…"

"Listen little sis, I came to help…if you don't want me here, I'll leave…" 

"Don't…I don't know, I'm so damn confused!" She wanted to yell. She wanted to punch something, do anything! It was frustrating…Being confused over who she really like…loved…was frustrating her.

"Don't let Mom hear you use that type of language…She'd kill both of us!" Kari gave out a little giggle and then sighed again.

"I'm screwed…"

"With who, TK or Davis?" Tai remarked with a smirk.

"Pervert…"

"Why thank you, Sora and Mimi seem to like that in me…" 

"Very funny…" Kari started to walk again, she didn't feel like talking.

"We're all screwed Kari…I should know…I have to girls that are after me and I don't like both of them like that!" 

"I have to boys, who I have a crush on them both, I can't decide which one I like more, and they want me to tell them now!" Tai started to laugh and Kari glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Don't tell them then, usually childhood crushes don't last forever! Well most of the time they don't…You are still young, you have time. Besides, if TK and Davis start to bother you too much, I will make sure they will be afraid to look at you!"

"TAI!!" Kari stopped walking, turned around, and yelled at him. "You will do no such thing!"

"Hey, it's part of being big brother! Pound peoples faces if the hurt my lil' sis!" 

"Tai…" Kari gave him a sturdy glare.

"Fine…you take all the fun out of it, you know"

"That's my job of being a little sister, annoying and take away all the fun of my big bro!" Kari gave a little giggle.

"Very funny…Anyway, what I'm saying is that if you can't choose, then don't. Davis and TK are both nice boys, and they'll understand…"

"I don't think Davis will…TK might, but Davis is just persistent…" Kari replied Tai's remarked.

"That's one of his good qualities…and one of his bad…but he'll understand, he's smarter than you give him the chance to be…"

"Fine…I'll go back, happy! But I'm not promising anything…"

"You don't have to…Besides, they wouldn't do anything stupid when I'm right there, no lets go back before Sora and Mimi send a search party for us…" Tai took his little sister back to the party.

__

"Kari, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like more, TO or me?"

I'm sorry, Davis…TK…but I can't decide, not now, and maybe not ever. I just can't decide…

---------------------------------

Takari/Daikari Fan: Well, that is my first fic, so how do you guys like it? Did it suck? Was it ok? Did you think it was great? Review please, oh yeah…If you wondering why I didn't just name the fic Truth or Dare…Because, T or D could also stand for TK or Davis! Isn't that just and interesting fact…Remember…REVIEW! PLEASE!!!


End file.
